One known push button release baton is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,447. This baton uses a dual cam mechanism to allow the extended baton sections to collapse. Another known push button release baton is show in U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,292. This baton uses a ball bearing locking mechanism to hold the baton segments in the extended position. The disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.